Dead Mammals Walking - Season 1
by Skullio822
Summary: Things were going so great for Judy and Nick for the past two years. But a virus is spreading around Zootopia making dead predators and preys come back from the dead to eat on predator and prey mammals! Will Nick and Judy survive this terrible virus? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

**Skullio822 here with a Zootopia story and things are...well, going terrible for the mammals of Zootopia and probably in different countries. Let's begin this chapter!**

...

Zootopia. A city where everyone can be anything. A city where us predators and prey live together in harmony...Actually,...that parts not true. But I'm used to it. Things got great with me ever sense I joined the ZPD with Judy.

Judy and I were sitting in our pratol car in an alleyway to keep and eye out on things and make sure nothing terrible is happening.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah Carrots?" I look at her concerned of what's she is going to say.

"I want to tell you...thank you Nick...for everything." Judy gave me a warming smile while sitting in the drivers seat.

"Thank me? For everything? What did I do to make you thank me for everything Fluff?"

"Well, for helping me solving that night howler case two years ago. For joining the ZPD and becoming the best partner I can ask for. For staying with me at my apartment when I'm not feeling well to make me feel better. And for being the best friend that a bunny like me can ask for." Judy said with a tear sliding down her cheek.

 **Normal POV**

Nick look at her shocked at what she said, then gave her a warming smile pulling her into a warm hug.

"Aww, you bunnies, so emo-"

"Nick, I will slap you." Judy said while giggling.

Nick laughed a little and slowly pulled away from the hug and whipped her tears.

"Judy, can I tell you som-"

Nick was interrupted by a helicopter crashing into a building in front of them.

They quickly looked at the explosions from the helicopter hitting into the building.

"SWEET CHEESE AND CRACKERS! REQUEST FOR THE FIREFIGHTERS AND PARAMEDICS NICK!" Judy yelled before getting out of the car rushing towards the building.

Nick grabbed the radio and called for the firefighters and paramedics. After that, he got out and rushed towards Judy.

"JUDY, THEY'RE OWN THERE WAY NOW!"

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING WHILE THEY'RE NOT HERE!" Judy yelled at Nick frightened about what's going on.

"JUDY, this is not our job! We don't handle this kind of situation! Just let them get here and they'll do the job." Nick tolded Judy.

"But Nick-"

"Judy...let them get here! I don't need anything to happen to you." Nick said with his ears lowered down.

Judy looked back up at the building again scared of what could be happening to the mammals that are inside that building.

Judy opened her mouth to say something to Nick but was cut off by sirens she could hear from a distance getting closer and closer.

They had four police cars, four paramedics vans, and two fire trucks pulling up. The fire truck started shooting water at the burning building quickly. Chief Bogo got out of a police car and quickly walked over to Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde.

"What happened!" Chief Bogo said stunned at the building in front of them.

"I don't know! We were just watching over right here making sure nothing suspicious happens but, a helicopter came put of nowhere and crashed into the building!" Judy said terrified at the situation happening in front of her.

Chief Bogo turned around looking at the building again, then looking back at Officer Hopps and Wilde.

"Go home. Both of you! We will handle this." Chief Bogo said before heading towards the burning building.

"But sir-" Judy was interrupted by Nick grabbing both of her arms to look eye to eye.

"Judy,...that got this under control. Let them handle this and let's go home."

"But Ni-"

"Judy!...Trust them. They got this under control."

Judy looked down worried about this. Then looked back into Nick's eyes.

"Ok Nick. I trust them. But...can i stay with you in your apartment for tonight Nick?"

Nick pulled her into a warming hug.

"Of course Carrots. Anything you want."

...

After dropping off the patrol car at the ZPD. They took a train to Judy's apartment to grab some clothes. After that, they walked to Nick's apartment sense it was only four blocks away.

When they finally arrived at Nick's apartment building, they walked inside and took the elevator to the fourth floor. When the elevator door opened, they walked to door 4B.

"Here we are Carrots." Nick said unlocking his room door.

His place was much more bigger than Judy but it was still small. It had a living room with a very small kitchen, one bathroom and one bedroom.

Nick checked the time on his phone and read 6:33 PM.

"Well, I should start cooking for the both of us. How does spaghetti sound Carrots?" Nick asked Judy while walking in the kitchen.

"Sounds great! Need any help?"

"Nah, I got it Fluff. You can watch some TV for now if you want?"

"Ok Nick but if you need help, just let me know, ok?"

"Sure thing Carrots." Nick said smirking at her getting ready to cook.

 **45 minutes later**

"Carrots, dinners ready." Nick called out to Judy sitting on the couch watching Law and Order.

"Ok Nick." Judy said walking to the table. Nick put down a bowl of spaghetti on the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

"Thank you Nick! Such a gentleman." Judy giggled while sitting down.

"Well I try." Nick said giving her that smirk that Judy loves to see.

Nick made him a bowl and sat across from Judy. Judy took a bite out of her bowl of spaghetti and thought this was the best spaghetti she ever had.

"Oh my gosh Nick, this is the best spaghetti I ever had!" Judy said quickly taking another bite.

"Well my mom taught me how to make spaghetti when I was seven years old."

Judy paused to stop eating to look at Nick.

"Wow Nick! You new how to cook at a young age!" Judy said taking a bite.

Nick took a few bites before speaking.

"Well, she wanted me to be a great cook just in case If I finally meet a special girl like you to cook for." Nick said calmly looking at her warmly.

Judy started to blush at Nick's comment.

"Aww Nick! Your mother must of been great taking care of you!" Judy said smiling at him.

"She was the best mother a son could ask for." Nick said after continuing eating.

After they were done eating, Nick put both of the now empty bowls in the sink. They walked in the living room and sat down on the couch watching Judy's favorite show, Law and Order.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah Carrots?"

"Back at the alleyway before the helicopter crash. What were you going to say to me?"

Nick's eyes shot open wide and forgot to ask her one simple question.

"Is something wrong Nick?" Judy asked him getting a little worried.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. It's just..." Nick sighed and continued on for what he had to say. "It's just I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time now."

Judy looked at him confused and started to wonder what he wanted to ask her.

"What is it?"

"Judy? Do...do you love me?" Judy looked into his eyes a little shocked at the question.

"Of course I love you! We're best friends!"

"I mean like more than friends Judy. Because...I-I...I love you Judy." Nick said slowly to her.

Judy couldn't believe what he said. She was shocked that Nick loved her more than a friend.

"Nick..." Judy felt a tear dropping down her cheek, then wiped it away. "Nick...I love you too."

Nick and Judy starred into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, then started leaning in getting closer to each other finally having their lips meet.

The kiss lasted for ten seconds before slowly breaking apart from each other. Nick looked at beautiful violet eyes.

"Wow, that was-"

"Amazing!" Judy finished Nick's sentence.

They starred at each other for fifteen seconds, then Nick checked his for to see what time it was. It read 8:30 PM.

Nick slowly got up off the couch.

Well Carrots, it's getting late and I'm pretty tired. You can go sleep in my room tonight and I'll sleep on the couch, ok?" Nick said to Judy.

"What? No, no, it's your room! I'll sleep on the couch toni-"

"Carrots, you're my guest. I insist, you can sleep in my room. I got the couch."

Judy thought for a moment then had a better idea.

"How about we both sleep in your room tonight?"

Nick looked at her surprised that she wants to sleep next to him.

"Judy...a-are you sure you want to?"

Judy gentle grabbed his hand.

"Yes Nick, I'm sure. Please Nick?" Judy said giving him the sad eyes.

"Well,...I can't say no to those beautiful eyes." Nick said smiling at her.

Judy giggled a little.

"Aww, thank you Nick! Let's go to bed, I'm getting a little tired too."

Nick nodded and followed her to the bedroom leaving the TV on.

 **30 minutes later**

Judy and Nick were finally asleep with Judy laying her head on Nick's bare chest. But while they were sleeping, the TV in the living room switch to a different channel.

 _"Warning! Warning! A virus has been detected in the city of Zootopia. I repeat! A virus has been detected in the city of Zootopia! Keep high alert and make sure your in a safe place!"_

 _..._

 **That's the end of this chapter. Found out soon what will happen next! Btw, I will be accepting OC's in the story. Please click that follow and favorite button, and leave a review. Peace out! And sorry if I've made any errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Accepting OC characters in this story! Let me know if you want to be in this story!**

...

Judy slowly opened her eyes looking at the window that is letting in light letting her know it's daylight out. She lifted her head off of Nick's chest; who is still sleeping, got up, and walked to the kitchen. She was still wearing her light blue pajamas that had little carrots all over it. She grabbed the coffee pot and walked over to the sink. She turned the knob for the water to come out but nothing came out.

Judy looked at it confused and walked over to the light switch. She flicked it up but the lights were still off.

"Dang it. Powers out."

Judy walked back to the room and walked to Nick's side of the bed.

"Nick...Nick, wake up." I put a paw to shake him up and he finally opened up his eyes slowly.

"Hmm, what is it Carrots?"

"The powers out. Can you go talk to your landlord and see why?"

Nick turned over and closed his eyes.

"Five more minutes Fluff." Nick whined sounding like a child.

"No Nick. Please go see!"

Nick sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Let me put some clean clothes on first."

Judy walked out the room with her phone to call her parents and see how are they. When she opened up her phone, she had no internet connection.

"Ughhh, stupid connection!" Judy said aggravated.

After waiting for two minutes, Nick walked out with his favorite green Hawaii shirts, the same tie he always wears and khaki pants.

"Ok Carrots. I'll be right back to check with the landlord." Nick said walking towards Judy who is sitting on the couch.

"Ok. Don't be too long." Judy said after giving Nick a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok I want. Be right back." He said walking out his apartment.

Nick walked to the elevator but stopped as he realized something.

"Oh that's right. No power." Nick sighed taking the stairs.

Once he finally got down to the last floor. He didn't see his landlord at the counter. He walked up to the counter.

"Uhh, HELLO! MISS ARGATA!" Nick shouted out for the landlord who is a goat.

Nick turned around looking at the glass door outside seeing the goat looking the opposite direction of the apartment building. Nick looked at her confused. She was just standing there. Not moving at all. So Nick walked to the door and opened it to go outside.

"Miss Argata? The power is o-OH MY GOD!"

The goat turned around with part of her skinned ripped off her cheek. The goat walked up to Nick and tackled him on the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Nick shouted while struggling to get the goat of him.

The goat was getting closer and closer to biting his neck until-

 ** _'BANG'_**

Nick slowly pulled the dead goat off of him and started to panic.

"Oh my God! What the hell!"

A black wolf ran up to him while Nick is still sitting on the ground. He pointed a pistol at Nick's head. He was wearing a black shirt, an unzipped leather jacket with dark blue jeans.

"Are you bit!" The wolf shouted at him.

"Y-you just murdered that goat!"

"How can I murderer someone who is already dead!"

Nick looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?!"

"Didn't you watch the damn news last night?" The wolf said lowing his gun.

"No? Why?"

"A virus was spreader across Zootopia making the dead come back by a bite. The ones that come back dead, come back to eat the living. That goat right there- "The wolf said pointed to the dead goat beside Nick, "Could of eaten you alive."

Nick was trying to process this whole thing of what he was hearing. The wolf continued to speak again.

"Now, are you bitten?"

"N-no."

"Good. Now let's go. It's not safe here out in the open." The wolf said walking away.

"Wait!" The wolf stopped and turned around. "My girlfriend is still upstairs in this apartment building! We have to get her!"

The wolf paused for a moment then spoke.

"Fine. Let's hurry this up. It's not safe here in the city."

They quickly ran inside the building and ran upstairs. When they made it to the fourth floor to room 4B, the door was wide open.

Nick started to get worried and when he walked inside his apartment room, he heard banging. Like someone is banging on a door. When Nick and the wolf looked down the hallway, they seen a bloody badger banging on his bedroom door.

"HEY!" Nick shouted a the badger.

The badger slowly turned around and started to speed walk towards them. The wolf aim at the badger and shot it on the head.

Nick looked at the dead badger with wide eyes.

"You'll get used to it. I know you're still processing this."

Nick nodded his head slowly.

"Judy! Where are you!"

They waited for an answer until his bedroom door opened to meet a terrified bunny.

"NICK!" Judy shouted running at him giving him a tight hug, and started to sob in his chest.

"Thank God Nick! H-he tried to bite me!"

"It's ok Judy. I'm here now. Are you hurt?" Nick said wiping away her tears.

"N-no, I'm fine. Who is this?" Judy asked looking at the black wolf.

"He saved me outside. The landlord tried to bite me too. But...he killed her."

Judy looked at the wolf shocked at the wolf. She was about to go off on the wolf to ask him what was going on. But Nick put a finger over her mouth.

Nick told her everything that the wolf told him when they were walking outside the building.

"So Carrots? How did the badger get inside?"

"Well...after I heard a gunshot outside, I quickly got dressed because I was afraid of that you got shot. But...when I exited the apartment room, that badger was walking towards me with his mouth wide open. When he tried to grab me, I ran back in the room. When I tried to shut the door, he was pushing it open. So I gave up and ran in your bedroom and locked the door."

Nick couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Judy,...I'm so sorry for leaving you in danger." Nick said looking at the ground while they are still walking.

"Nick, it's not your fault. You didn't know. But I'm ok now sense I know we're ok." Judy said giving him a warming smile. Nick smiled back at her then looked back at the wolf leading the way into an alleyway.

Nick stopped him for a moment to ask him a question.

"Hey, buddy. What is your name by the way?"

The wolf turned around to answer him.

"Its Kobe."

"Last name?" Nick asked again.

"Maxwell. Kobe Maxwell."

...

 **Thats the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews! Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here again with chapter 3! Don't forget to leave a review and follow my story. Enjoy!**

Kobe, Nick, and Judy were still in the same alleyway trying to figure out where to go.

"We need to go somewhere safe." Kobe said.

Nick and Judy were thinking of something and both came up with a different plan. Judy spoke first.

"What about Bunny Burrow? My family is out there."

"Can't. The military are blocking the exit way to get through." Kobe said.

"So. We are still alive and were not infected!" Judy raised her voice a little.

"Quiet down! I know we aren't but if they see any survivor trying to get through, they put them down."

Judy frowned at him with wide eyes. Tears started welling up in her eyes. Nick put a hand around her waist and pulled her in a hug. Nick looked at Kobe.

"What about Tundra Town? I know a mansion that's out there and it's surrounded by metal gates. You think we can head there?"

Kobe looked at the ground thinking then looked back up at Nick.

"It might just work. But first, we need to go check stores for food and supplies."

Nick nodded at him. Nick looked down at Judy still quietly sobbing. Nick got to eye level with Judy.

"Judy, it's ok."

"N-n-no its not. I won't be able to see my family ever a-again." Judy said still upset.

"Judy, one day we will be at Bunny Borrow to see your family.I don't know when, but we will try soon. I promise."

Judy sniffed while Nick wipped away her tears.

"Ok Nick...I trust you." Judy said giving a little smile.

Nick was about to say something but was interrupted.

"Guys, we need to move out. Can't stay here forever to let the dead eat us."

Nick gave a quick nod and told Judy to stay close to them.

They slowly walked to the street and crouched down behind an hippo size car. Nick looked on one side of the car to see if it's clear while Kobe was on the other side and did the same. They didn't see anything but a grocery store. Nick seen a van that looked a whole lot familiar to him. He instantly knew whose van it was Finnick's.

"Kobe, that van right there. My friend owns that van. He must be in that grocery store."

"Well we need to check that store for supplies anyway." Kobe said handing Nick a knife he took out of his back pocket. "Y'all two ready?" Kobe asked.

Nick and Judy nodded and followed behind Kobe slowly trying to be quiet and not noticed. When they made it to the front door. They looked through the screen door to make sure it was clear. When they didn't see anything, they slowly opened the door and walked in quietly. They crouched down by the front door still checking the place in each direction. Kobe looked at the both of them.

"All right here's the plan, I'm going to check the left side of the store and you and Judy check the right. I want to make sure nothing is in this store before we start searching. Be quiet. When things are clear, meet back right here. Alright?"

"Yeah, we got this. What if we're in trouble?" Nick asked.

"Then just holler for me. I'll get to y'all as fast as I can."

Nick and Judy nodded at him.

"Let's move."

Kobe went to the left side of the store while Nick and Judy went to the right. Nick looked down the end of the store seeing a hippo dead. Judy quickly looked away seeing it.

"Don't worry Carrots, I got you. I just hope Fin is around here." Nick whispered to Judy.

"I hope so." Judy looked to her right seeing a door that read 'Manager's Room'.

"Hey Nick? What about in there?" Nick looked up to see the manager's room.

"Stay behind me Judy. I'm about to check it out." Nick said slowly walking up to the door holding up the knife ready to strike just in case.

Nick grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it. He slowly opened the door to see a revolver aimed at his head. But the gun slowly lowered.

"Nick?"

Nick sighed in relief.

"Thank God. I thought you be here Fin. I saw your van outside."

Finnick looked behind Nick to see Judy.

"And you brought the fuzz."

"Well that's because she's...my girlfriend." Nick said.

Finnick looked at him stunned then started to laugh out loud.

"This is tooooo good! You and bunny! Who would of thought. A bunny and a fox together!" Finnick said while chuckling.

Judy got irritated at Finnick. She was about to reply to Finnick's comment but he shouted.

"BEHIND YOU!"

Nick quickly turned around while getting Judy behind him raising his knife.

"Whoa whoa! It's only me." Kobe said. "I heard someone laughing and I knew it didn't sound like y'all, so I came over here to check who was it."

Finnick looked confused at the black wolf. But Finnick seen something...or someone behind the wolf.

"And who is that behind you." Finnick said.

Kobe turned his head to look behind him to see a female bunny.

"Oh, I found her in the bathroom. She locked herself in there when this started."

The bunny walked to Kobe's side before she spoke.

"Hi. My names Taylor Smith." She said nervously.

Her fur is half black and half white. Her eye has a black and pink upside down spade pattern on her eye on the white side. And she is wearing a pink flannel and black leggings.

Nick looked back at Finnick.

"So there was someone else here and you didn't know?"

"HEY, I got here like twenty minutes ago to look for some food and supplies ok. And when I heard the door open, I quickly got in hear."

Judy looked at Taylor.

"So how old are you Taylor? You look around my age." Judy said.

"I'm eighteen. Are you the same?"

"No I'm 26. So, when did you get here?"

"I was here sense last night." She said frowning looking down at the floor.

Judy seen from her face expression that something had to happen to her last night.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just...scared about this whole thing."

Judy wasn't sure if she was lying but knew she said being scared should be true.

"Yeah, I'm am too."

Nick looked in the corner of the room to see a baseball bat.

"You still have that old bat with you?" Nick chuckled.

"You got a probably with her?"

"Her?"

"Yeah HER?" Finnick said pointed at his bat. "And HER name is Betsey."

Nick put his hands up for defense.

"Ok, ok! Jeez." Nick said turning at everyone. "Ok everyone, we need to quickly grabbed everything that we need in here and leave. Fin, how much gas does your van have?"

"I don't know but not much. We'll have to find a nearest gas station once were on the road."

Nick sighed. "We let's hurry and grab what's lefted in here that we need and go."

Finnick put his revolver in his back pocket and grabbed his bat then everyone walked out the room to look around the store. But before Judy was exiting the room, she felt a paw on her shoulder. She turned around to see Nick.

"Everything ok Nick?"

"Yeah, everything is ok. Just want to tell you that I love you Carrots and I will do everything thing it takes to keep you safe." Nick said kissing her on the forehead.

Judy smiled at him then grabbed his tie to pull him to face level and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I know you will and I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start this chapter, I need everyone to PM me your OC details. Even the ones who told me their OC details. I want to make sure just in case because I'm forgetting. Also a special thanks to 'RetractedEmotions' for helping me with some ideas for the story. Please don't forget to check out his story 'Mr and Mrs'. Anyway, let's begin this chapter.**

...

Everyone started searching the store grabbing everything they needed. All they found were four cans of peas, five cans of carrots, 2 cans of beans, and twelve water. Finnick walked to the front door of the store. "Let's go. Don't want to wait here all day."

"Oh shut it Finny Boy, we're coming." Nick said walking towards the front door with everyone following.

They walked outside putting what they had in the van. Finnick hopped in the driver seat in the van. Nick, Judy, and Kobe got in the back. Taylor was about to hop in the back when Finnick called her.

"Hey, Taylor is it? You can hop in the front seat if you want." Finnick said./p

Taylor was shy at first but gladly took the offer. She opened the passenger, and hopped in closing the door after.

Finnick put the key in, and turned it forward to start up the van. The van started up but engine sounded bad.

"Dammit." Finnick said.

"What's wrong now?" Nick asked.

"Damn thing needs oil. Don't worry, I got a jug of oil right here." Finnick said grabbing the jug of oil underneath the driver seat. "Nick, put the oil in." Finnick told Nick.

Nick sighed, got out the van walking to the driver side window snatching the jug out of Finnick's paw. "Snatch something out my paw again and I'll bite your face off!" Finnick said sticking his head out the window while Nick popped the hood open putting some oil in.

Kobe looked outside the back window getting wide eyes before saying, "All of us will if you two don't SHUT UP and GET THIS DONE!"

Finnick quickly turned around to go off on Kobe until he looked out the back van window.

...A horde of the dead walking towards the van. They were at least 40 yards away from the van coming towards them. Judy and Taylor were terrified more than ever.

"NICK, HURRY YOUR FURRY ASS UP!" Finnick shouted at Nick. "Why you keep rus-" Nick cut himself off after looking behind the van yards away from them. "SHIT!"

Nick quickly poured the rest of it in, put back on the cap, and ran behind the van. Nick quickly opened the back door. When he was about to hop in, a tiger's paw was felt on his shoulder. Before Nick can react, Kobe shot the tiger in the head. He quickly got in, closed the door and told Finnick to floor it.

Judy quickly wrapped her arms around Nick's waist tight."Oh Thank God Nick! You're alright!" Judy turned around towards Kobe who was refilling his clip with ammo he had in his right front pocket. "Thank you Kobe." Judy smiled at Kobe. "Yeah, thanks." Nick said.

"No problem." Kobe said putting his clip in his pistol.

...

The van slowly pulled up at a gas station near the ZPD. Judy can see the ZPD building that's two blocks away. She can't believe what's happening to Zootopia. This is insane!

They all got out the van walking to the front door of the gas station door. Nick and Finnick looked through the glass door to see if anyone is in there.

"Looks clear. Fin, go start pumping gas in the van." Nick said

"How, when the city has no power you idiot." Finnick said.

Taylor stepped forward looking at Nick and Finnick. "They should have a generator inside. They have them just in case the power ever goes out and it can bring the gas pump back on."

"While yall do that, I'm heading to the police station." Kobe said walking away, heading towards the ZPD.

"Hold up!" Nick said getting in front of Kobe to stop him. "For what?

"To such it. They should have an armory inside." Kobe said.

Nick forgot all about that the armory the ZPD had. And Judy.

"Nick, we have to go to the armory. They have weapons and aid kits in there." Judy said.

"Well, let's go to the police station first. Let's go everyone." Nick told everyone.

...

When they got to the front of the station outside, they found an wolf officer dead on the ground with his stomach split open. They were disgusted of the site. When Nick and Judy got a closer view, they realized who it was.

"Damn...good ol' Officer Wolford. I'm going to miss that guy." Nick said wipping away a tear with his thumb.

"Me too." Judy said putting her head against Nick's chest. Nick held her tight before slowly pulling away.

"Come on. Let's Go." Nick slowly opened the glass door holding up his knife. "It's clear. Come on." Nick said holding the door open for everyone to get inside.

Once everyone was inside, Nick slowly shut the door. "Ok, we head to the armory, and get out of here. Once we do, we head back to the gas station to look for the generator, get the power back on, and refill up the van with some diesel."

"Who died and made you leader!" Finnick said glaring at Nick.

"I'm not the leader. I'm just trying to help us get the hell out of here." Nick said.

"Ok, but if shit goes not as planned, it's on you for making this call."

"Whatever little Tut Tut." Nick smirked leading the way to the armory.

"You piss me off sometimes." Finnick said following.

Judy was walking by Nick's right side trying to stay as close as possible by him. When she was close to him, she just felt safe every time she was near him.

"Hey Nick? Do you think we will live through this?" Judy asked concerned and scared. "We will. We all will live through this, I hope. There must be a cure for all this." Nick said.

Finnick came by Nick's left side. "And if not? Then what? We keep on trying to survive until the day we die? Because I'm sure as hell not dying because of this got damn disease, or virus, or whatever the hell is going on." Nick looked over at Finnick. "Well,...then we'll all have to. I don't know how but,...we will. Whatever try's coming between us all, we will fight. Even if I have to make a sacrifice for y'all to survive this. I will take that chance." Finnick sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this but you always was like a younger brother to me. I know I'm an asshole all the time. But if you're making a sacrifice for us, I'm fighting by your side brother.

"Me too." Judy said looking at Nick. "You can count me in if it ever comes to that too." Kobe said. "I don't want to die. But I rather die with y'all then dying alone. You can also count me in. We're a team even tho we just met today." Taylor said.

Nick was glad to know that everyone would fight by his side if they were going against the dead. Nick stopped for a moment to think. "What's wrong?" Judy asked Nick. Nick looked over to Judy. "Sense were a team, we will need someone to be a leader." Nick smirked at her.

...

 **That's the end of this chapter. Leave a review who should lead the group. In my opinion, I think Nick should. Follow my story and favorite it if you like it so far. Peace out!**


End file.
